Hielo y Fuego
by Klayrine
Summary: "Nunca me imagine que las cosas serían así, cuando recé a los dioses nunca creí que esto ocurriría" Lyanna Stark tenía un destino que cumplir pero a su vida llego el príncipe Dragón. LyannaxRhaegar, combinación de la serie y los libros, posibles lemmons y lenguaje fuerte.
1. Lyanna Stark

-¡Lady Lyanna! ¡Baja de allí!- finjo no escuchar a la mujer, siempre he sentido que soy parte de mi caballo- ¡Lady Lyanna! Su padre y madre la verán y créame aquí habrá una batalla-  
-¡está bien!, pero Nana, mis padres saben que cabalgo ¿Cuál es el problema?-  
-usted sabe mejor que nadie que debería ya estar adentro arreglándose-  
-lo sé, lo sé- pongo mis ojos en blanco y salto de mi caballo  
-ahora vamos, debe arreglarse-  
-lo haré si yo escojo mis vestidos-  
-trato hecho-

Ambas reímos, aunque Nana siempre quiere que sea una dama, debo admitir que soy más lobo que dama, si por mi fuera iría a recorrer todo Poniente, admirando las tierras, incluso subiría a un barco y conocería más allá.

-Deje de soñar niña, ahora a arreglarse-  
-de acuerdo nana- ella peina mi cabello, une dos trenzas, tomo una rosa de invierno que tengo en un jarrón de mi tocador- por favor nana-  
-claro niña, nunca podría faltar- la loca en mi cabello, luego vamos a mi armario y escojo un vestido de color gris azulado, mi nana acepta mi elección, me ayuda a ponérmelo, los detalles plateados son hermosos, el azul siempre será mi color.

Termino de arreglarme y Ned, mi amado hermano me observa.

-¡Por los dioses Lyanna! Te vez preciosa-  
-gracias Ned-  
-¡Lyanna! Hasta pareces una dama- bromea mi hermano Brandon  
-púdrete Brandon-  
-definitivamente solo pareces-  
-¡dejen a su hermana!- dice mi padre- hermosa, simplemente hermosa, La doncella lobo-  
-oh padre, basta, mejor vámonos ya-

Nos preparamos para ir al torneo de Harrenhal, no es mi mayor entusiasmó en especial porque iré a ver los estirados de la nobleza de todo Poniente, me dan pereza pero sobretodo me da pereza que tendré a Robert encima mío, le tengo cariño a Robert pero el ser su prometida no me hace ninguna gracia, mi padre quiere anunciar nuestro compromiso en la cena, lo cual sinceramente no me da ninguna gracia, ¡Diosa Antiguos si hacen que Robert deje de quererme prometo portarme bien, se una dama! Na olviden hasta ustedes saben que lo haré, mejor algo realista, mi hermano Ned ve a Robert con ojos de amor y lo entiendo son casi la misma persona ¿Por qué no se casa entre ellos?, mi hermano Brandon no opina mucho al respeto aunque Benjen siempre ha dicho que quiere mi felicidad, ¡de que me sirve! No quiero estar casada con alguien que deja hijos por dónde camina, ¿seré madrastra de todos ellos? ¡Ay dioses antiguos!

Nuestros viaje no fue tan casado como creí, el día estuvo a nuestro favor, todo está listo para la celebración, esto si es tirar la casa por la ventana, los caballeros afilian sus espadas, me impresiona, pero a lo lejos escucho a alguien, ¡alguien en peligro!, veo a tres brabucones escuderos golpeando a ¡ Howland Reed!, corro pero ¿qué haré? ¡Eso es! Tomo una espada y corro a auxiliarle.

-¡Ese es uno de los hombres de mi padre a quien patean!- mi voz al igual que la del lobo impone pero como el lobo los dientes representado con el filo de la espada no hacen esperar, las espadas chocan pero aquellos brabucones desaparecen como los viles cobarde que son, Howland herido le ofrezco mi mano y aunque a regañadientes le llevo a la tienda para curarle sus heridas.

Son cortes poco profundos, mis hermanos Brandon, Ned y Benjen aparecen y Howland mantiene un silencio sepulcral.

-¿Por qué te hicieron esto?-  
-supongo que sabían que soy un cobarde mi lady-  
-¡No digas eso!, no eres cobarde, eran tres-  
-y usted les hizo frente-  
-yo tenía la espada-  
-gracias lady Lyanna, es demasiado amable-  
-gracias, ¡Oh debes ir al festín que habrá!-  
-¡no, claro que no! Yo solo…-  
-¡Eres un noble! Iras, si o si, no acepto no, serás mi acompañante-  
-¡ Y enfrentarme a la ira de Robet Baratheon! No quiero cometer suicidio-  
-no digas eso, ahora deja de refunfuñar e iras-  
-Te aconsejo que aceptes Reed o no te dejara en paz- dice mi hermano Brandon  
-es casi imposible decirle que no Lady Lyanna, acepto-  
-¡Perfecto!-

Dejo que Reed se arregle, salgo para darles privacidad, pero Ned me sigue.

-A padre no le hará ninguna gracia saber que peleaste-  
-Ned, por favor no quiero pelear-  
-Lyanna, te quiero pero debes comenzar a ser una dama, después de todo tarde o temprano te casaras y…-  
-Ned, no, por los que más quieras no hablemos eso-  
-Lyanna, Robert es bueno, te quiere-  
-No, le gusto, es diferente y- suspiro- imaginemos Ned que si me quiere

El amor es maravilloso, mi querido Ned, pero nada puede cambiar la naturaleza de un hombre, ya te dije opinión el día que padre me comprometió que no era un hombre que se llevara a una sola mujer a la cama, yo no quiero ser eso, la del bello título sabiendo que esposo estará allá afuera con no se quien, dejando hijos por donde pasa-  
-pero te quiere Lyanna, me lo ha dicho, me ha jurado que jamás te lastimaría incluso me ha confesado que te ama-  
-Oh Ned- toco su rostro- mi amado hermano, el amor es maravilloso, mi querido Ned, pero nada puede cambiar la naturaleza de un hombre- dijo firmemente, se queda mudo, bajo mi mirada y sigo mi camino dándole la espalda.

Durante la cena de apertura todo era fiesta y armonía, pero todo se detuvo cuando el príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen, comenzó a tocar una melodía en su arpa, sinceramente creo que soy de las pocas damas de todo Poniente de no anda desmayándose por el príncipe, su esposa Elia Martell se ve triste como siempre, esa joven dama lleva en su rostro la tristeza andante, ¿tan horrible será vivir con el príncipe dragón?, mientras Rhaegar toca su melodía mi corazón no deja de latir de tristeza, incluso, es la misma desesperación que siento, la melancolía, comienzo a llorar.

-¡Oh Lyanna! ¡Estas llorando! ¡Has caído a los encantos!- dice mi hermano Benjem, me enfurezco y derramo el vino sobre él, me levanto, siento la mirada del príncipe Rhaegar pero prefiero ignorarla, Robert me sigue.

Pero por un momento el tiempo se detuvo, las sonrisas pararon, allí frente a mí a unos escasos metros estaba el Rey Aerys II, su barba larga y enredada, sus uñas amarillas y largas, los ojos violetas de los Targaryen no ayudan a su aspecto, me alejo discretamente, mi padre inmediatamente se acerca a mí, el Rey hace a Jaime Lannister caballero de la Guardia Real, me relajo al ver eso, entonces mi padre eleva su mano.

-Su majestad- proclama mi padre  
-Si Lord Rickard Stark- el rey tiene una voz aguda y extraña  
-Quisiera hacer una proclamación-  
-¿vale la pena?-  
-eso creo-  
-adelante- se va a sentar, no padre no, le suplico con los ojos, pero siento los ojos del rey sobre mí, sus ojos violetas, me mira extraño  
-Gracias mi rey- mi padre eleva su copa- quiero hacer un brindis- mis hermanos detectan el tono de mi padre- para anunciar el compromiso de mi hija Lyanna Stark con Robert Baratheon- y lo hizo, todos aplauden, el rey Aerys mira a mi padre furioso, luego ve a su hijo, para luego verme a mí, no sé qué piense, Robert se acerca a mí y toma mi mano, se ve feliz, yo sinceramente quisiera que los dioses me lanzaran una flecha, todos siguen aplaudiendo menos una persona, el Príncipe Rhaegar.

Al terminar las felicitaciones innecesarias veo a los brabucones que molestaron a Reed mi hermano le ofrece armadura para participar en el torneo pero él no acepta, creo que tiene miedo.

Al terminar el festín todos se retiran, yo me voy a caminar sinceramente necesito pensar y mucho, mientras camino siento los pasos de alguien, me pongo en posición de ataque y sin pensarlo dos veces suelto un puñetazo el cual es esquivado por aquel joven de cabellos blanco platina, ojos violetas y rostro melancólico ¡MIERDA! Oficial ya me colgaron, ya me quemaron ¡Dioses cuando dije que no quería casarme con Robert no significaba que quisiera morir!

-¡Príncipe Rhaegar lo siento!- me inclino lo más que puedo- yo solo, sé que no tengo justificación pero…-  
-Lady Stark, yo he sido quien la inoportuno, discúlpeme, además logré ver su ataque por pura casualidad-  
-oh, lo siento, enserio-  
-¿le ha gusta?- me sorprende  
-¿ah?-  
-la canción, la canción que toque-  
-oh- sonrió- si, si, muy bonita… trágica pero bonita-  
-sospecho que comprendió la agonía del destino-  
-más o menos, sentí mucha tristeza pero dudo haber comprendido más que las damas de la corte que suspiran por usted-  
-¿usted suspira por mí?- me empiezo a reír de forma vulgar  
-no, no, no ni en sus…- me detengo de golpe- lo siento, no- tomo mi compostura- no suspiro usted y menos por alguien que tiene su corazón en otro lado-  
-¿usted cree que mi corazón está en otro lado?-  
-sí, bueno, eso creo, ¿Quién se casaría sin amor?-  
-no lo sé, explíquemelo usted- golpe bajo príncipe, bajo mi mirada- acaso he dicho algo fuera de lugar-  
-no, por supuesto que no, dijo la agonía del destino, tiene razón seguir nuestros destinos es una verdadera agonía, tanto que si pudiera describirla sería como no poder respirar, ambos debemos cumplir un destino y el mío es alado de Robert Baratheon- digo con desdén  
-si le sirve de consuelo, uno se acostumbra, el amor puede que no llegue pero la ternura si-  
-¿eso es lo que siente? Ternura, para mí no suficiente quien quiere un matrimonio sin pasión- cierro los ojos- si amor, sin esa fuerza tan grande que te ata a una persona, ese sentir de no poder vivir sin ella- le doy la espalda- ser libre de amar-  
-Lady Lyanna ¿es usted libre?-  
-creo que no, lo soy, adiós príncipe Rhaegar, debo retirarme-

Sigo mi camino, perdiendo de la vista al príncipe hasta que veo a Reed rezándoles a los dioses antiguos.

-Por favor una venganza, sé que está mal pero… por favor-

Mi corazón se encoje, de acuerdo, si él no puede ser su propio caballero encontraré a uno.

-¡Howland!-  
-¡Lady Lyanna!, ¿ha escuchado?-  
-¿Qué?-  
-no, nada-  
-ven conmigo, escuche que mis hermanos irán a una pequeña reunión clandestina-  
-pero lady…-  
-nada, nada, ven-

Vamos a escondidas del bosque y allí veo a mis hermanos bailando al ritmo de los tomabores, damas, vino, sinceramente excesos seguros, Howland y yo nos manteneos de bajo perfil después de todo no nos pueden descubrir, pero para mi dolor veo a Robert con una dama, creo que le está coqueteando, ay Ned, ¿Cómo puedes estar de su lado?

-Lady Lyanna tendremos problemas-  
-claro que no, solo baila conmigo-

Nos acercamos a la hoguera, Howland se ve apenado pero al verme bailar sonríe.

-¡Vamos!- le ofrezco mis manos y comenzamos a girar, el ríe, nos ofrecen mucho vino y bebemos, incluso siento como pierdo un poco de inhibición  
-¡Vamos Lyanna! ¡Lyannna! ¡Canta!- escucho a algunos,  
-¡No lady Lyanna vámonos!-

Ignoro a Reed sonrió y trato de afinar, veo a mis hermanos furiosos pero no me importa yo no andaba por allí follando,

- _ **Perdona si hago de cuenta que no te he perdido me duele aceptar que ya no estás conmigo y no puedo dejar de pensar solo en ti**_ – mis hermanos se enfurecen aún más veo a Robert descaradamente con tinta de labios en toda la cara- _ **no sé si algún día sabrás que te llevo conmigo la vida no tiene razón ni sentido y me puedo morir si no estás junto a mi Tengo tanta sed de ti que me cuesta respirar o será que mi delirio te amo más y más**_ – actuó la canción, acaricio mi cabello, paso mis manos por mi rostro incluso juego con mi vestido, elevo los brazos, todos sonríen y me siguen la corriente, menos mis hermanos, Reed y Robert,

 _ **Están lloviendo estrellas es nuestra habitación mojan de llanto mi corazón  
Están lloviendo estrellas alrededor de mí y me preguntan qué fue de ti, que fue, de ti**_\- veo al Príncipe Rhaegar acercándose con toda su caballería, Ser Barristan Selmyme acerco a él y lo tomo de los brazos, me sigue el juego creo que por respeto - _ **Quisiera llevarte muy dentro y llegado el momento entrar en el fondo de tus sentimientos y ver si te pasa lo mismo que a mi si acaso al estar junto a él le dijeras mi nombre y estando en sus brazos mis besos escondes recuerdas las noches de amor que te di Tengo tanta sed de ti que me cuesta respirar o será que mi delirio te amo más y más-**_ lo suelto y entonces tomo las manos de Arthur Dayne, él sonríe bailando conmigo, aunque se sonroja pero al ver a su hermana Ashara se relaja un poco- _**Están lloviendo estrellas es nuestra habitación mojan de llanto mi corazón Están lloviendo estrellas alrededor de mí y me preguntan qué fue de ti, que fue, de ti**_ – el me guía con el príncipe Rhaegar pero no estoy tan borracha como para tomar sus manos, me alejo y termino la canción, aunque- _ **Están lloviendo estrellas es nuestra habitación mojan de llanto mi corazón  
Están lloviendo estrellas alrededor de mí y me preguntan qué fue de ti, que fue, de ti**_\- al terminar de cantar aprovecho para correr.

-¡LYANNA!- escucho a mi hermano Brandon

Me pierdo entre los árboles para que no me encuentren, la euforia que siento no quiero que termine, entonces escucho los pasos de un caballo, ¡oh no! Ahora si estoy en un enorme problema, corro aún más rápido, pero siento una mano sujetar mi cintura y elevarme como si yo fuera una pluma.

-¡Brandon perdóname pero tu estaba folla…!- me detengo al ver que el dueño del caballo es nada más ni nada menos que el príncipe Dragón, ya no sé qué hacer- yo… príncipe… yo… debería…-  
-calla por favor, créeme si dejo que te encuentren tus hermanos te asesinaran-  
-¿me protege?-  
-eso hacen los caballeros ¿no?-  
-bueno, sí, pero…-  
-¿Por qué no bailo conmigo?-  
-príncipe Rhaegar a usted ni ebria le faltaría el respeto, además ¿Qué pensaría su pueblo si usted bailaba conmigo?-  
-que soy un príncipe feliz- me sonrojo, creo que prefiero a mi hermano ahorcándome en este momento- la dejaré cerca de su tienda, no salga y no se preocupe nadie dirá lo hermoso que canta y baila-  
-Principe Rhaegar, gracias, enserio-  
-Lady Lyanna, no, gracias a usted hace que estos tiempos tengan más color, color que nunca vi hasta hoy, hasta pronto-

Lo veo alejarse, no puedo dejar de suspirar, entro a la tienda a escondidas y me meto en la cama sin que nadie escuche, despues de todo esconderme y escbullirme es mi especialidad no por nada Benjem siempre cae en mis bromas. Dioses por favor, se los suplico tener más alegrías así, no dejen que me case con Robert, por favor, por favor… por favor.


	2. Torneo

Gracias a todos por leer, lo lamento si me he equivocado en algo

Veo el sol, todos aun duermen, está en mi oportunidad, dejo una nota a mis padres y hermanos que no estaría con ellos el día de hoy ya que iría a cabalgar, sé que me regañaran pero es algo creíble, tomo un armadura, un escudo, pintura, voy al bosque donde me desvisto y pongo ropa de hombre para poder ponerme la armadura, me queda grande pero bueno, algo es algo, en el escudo pongo un árbol Arciano pero sonriendo, así los dioses antiguos me guiaran para vengar a Reed.

-Dioses antiguos por favor, denme la fuerza, la sabiduría para poder vengar a mi amigo, no merecía lo que le hicieron- respiro profundamente, escucho las trompetas ha iniciado.

Camino un poco para acostumbrarme y llevo la espada con facilidad y mi escudo, primero veo en la oscuridad y noto que han ganado los caballeros de aquellos escuderos, la gente me observa dudosa y confundida, susurran cosas, desde lejos veo a mi familia sentada en las gradas, mi corazón no deja de latir rápido.

-Los reto a ustedes- apunto a los tres caballeros, escucho burlas sobre mi tamaño, los ignoro. El yelmo y que trato de hacer más grave mi voz me ayuda a que crean que soy un hombre

Me dan una lanza y subo al caballo, me enfrento al primero y gano en tan solo una estocada, con el segundo tengo mayor dificultad, el tercero fue fácil, entonces todos me miran sorprendidos, por a cada derrota deben entregarme sus armaduras, veo al Rey Aerys mirarme con repugnancia, cuando la gente me prestan aún más atención elevo el escudo mientras mi caballo se detiene.

-Enséñenle a sus escuderos honor y eso será suficiente-

Les regreso sus armaduras y veo como los caballeros reprenden con dureza a sus escuderos, siento una enorme victoria, entre las risas y burlas me escapo para esconderme.

Escucho al rey Aerys entrar en cólera diciendo que hay una traición, esta histérico, manda a Robert a buscarme, pero por fortuna el bosque esta de mi lado, voy a donde deje mi vestido, me percato que estoy demasiado sudada, si regreso así mi padre sospechara, debo penar, piensa Lyanna piensa, ¡eso es! Me lavaré en el rio, corro al rio aun con la armadura, solo me llevo mi vestido en mano, al llegar al rio me quito la armadura por completo además de la ropa para poderme dar un baño, el agua esta helada que duele, pero peor sería si el rey Aerys descubre que yo soy el caballero, allí podría no solo castigarme a mi sino a mi familia, termino de lavarme para tomar mi vestido, ¿pero dónde dejaré mis cosas? Debo encontrar un lugar, mientras camino la escondo entre unas rocas, aquí nadie la encontrara, ahora debo volver.

Al llegar al torneo mi padre me regaña por tardarme tanto pero solo por eso, mis hermanos no se atrevieron a decirme nada ya que yo también podría hablar de más, así que hicimos lo que Ned hace regularmente callar.

-Lyanna te perdiste del Caballero del Arbol Sonriente- me dice Benjem  
-¿Quién?-  
-un caballero que hizo su aparición- me platica todo lo que paso- pero el rey está muy enojado ahora Robert tiene que encontrarlo y también mando a su hijo a buscarlo- estoy muerta- Brandon está furioso contigo por lo de la otra noche-  
-ah, pues yo más por no ayudarme a que no me case con Robert-  
\- ay hermana-

A la mañana siguiente madrugo, voy a donde estaban mis cosas pero cuando voy me acerco veo al príncipe Rhaegar

-Príncipe- me inclino asustada  
-Lady Stark- ¿Stark?- ¿Qué hace aquí?-  
-amm yo- miro a mi alrededor- nada de nada-  
-¿entonces…?-  
-es que quería buscar rosas invernales-  
-¿enserio?-  
-sí, son mis favoritas-  
-curioso, ¿no ha visto al caballero del árbol sonriente?-  
-¿Quién?-  
-al caballero de ayer, mi padre quiere que lo lleve en su presencia-  
-¿Por qué?-  
-lo considera un traidor-  
-¿ah sí?-  
-sí, lady Stark, mi pregunta sería ¿Quién sera? Digo su voz no me era familiar, además no vimos más que su increíble destreza- quiero mantenerme fría pero me cuesta- suspiro- aunque todo sería más fácil si algo probara que él se fue de aquí, en fin la dejo con su búsqueda-  
-¿mí que?-  
-las rosas-  
-¡ah sí! Si, si, si-

Él se aleja, yo al fin puedo respirar, voy al escondite, me desahogo de la armadura por medio del rio pero el escudo, no puedo, pero tampoco puedo quedármelo, el príncipe dijo una prueba, corro a un árbol para pensar me siento, ¡¿Qué hecho?! Lyanna ya no hagas tonterías, veo el escudo y lo dejo allí, pero gracias dioses por déjenme vivir una aventura. Me alejo dejando atrás el escudo del árbol sonriente y con eso al caballero de la armadura sonriente.

Sonriente llego al atienda donde mi nana me ayuda arreglarme, me pongo mi vestido favorito, azul con unas rosas azules bordadas, mi cabello suelto y ondulado, mis ojos grises brillan más que nunca, supongo que es la huella de lo que he vivido ahora, me siento con mi familia.

-¡El caballero ha desaparecido! Solo dejo su escudo- anuncia el príncipe Targaryen

Aunque no era lo que quería el rey Aerys estaba satisfecho.

Ahora el torneo era como cualquier otro, el príncipe Rhaegar se enfrentó por ultimo a Ser Barristan Selmy, al fin coronara a la reina del amor y la belleza es muy probable que le de la corona a su esposa quien aplaude con júbilo pero todas las sonrisas se borra, el silencio se hace presente, mi corazón se detiene cuando el príncipe Rhaegar deja la corona de rosas invernales en mi regazo, antes de poder contestar él se aleja de mí. Robert lo mira fulminante, mi padre también, mis hermanos, solo mi madre actúa y me lleva de allí para no ser yo objeto de esas miradas.

Mi madre me ordena quedarme allí en la tienda pero cuando ve que mi padre, mis hermanos y Robert vienen a mi furioso hace lo que nunca en su vida me ha dicho que me vaya a cabalgar, yo no hago protesta y subo a un caballo para alejarme de todo sin alejar la corona de rosas de mí, ¿Por qué haría esto? ¿Por qué ignoro a su esposa?

-¡Lyanna!- veo a Robert acercarse a mí en un caballo- Lyanna, perdóname-  
-¿Robert?-  
-te miré como si tu fueras las culpable, lo siento es solo que…-  
-Robert, tranquilo, estabas sorprendido, yo lo estoy-  
-es que te miré como si tú lo hubiera provocado y tú no eres así Lyanna-  
-Robert- pongo mi mano sobre su mejilla- no te preocupes-  
-Claro que me preocupo seremos marido y mujer- y de nuevo se me revuelve el estómago- Lyanna cambiaré por ti-  
-Robert… eso lo dudo-

Comienzo a cabalgar más lejos, sospecho que comprendió que no quería hablar con él, al ver el atardecer llegar sigo mi camino para regresar pero escucho un arpa, ¿acaso es? Sigo la música hasta ver al príncipe tocando su arma de manera aún más melancólica, me acerco con sigilo para que no note mi presencia pero hago un mal movimiento y rompo una ramita, el abre sus ojos, los veo llenos de tristeza.

-Lyanna- se ve sorprendido  
-¿Por qué me la has dado?-  
-podrías preguntarme algo que no me hayan preguntado-  
-pero creo que yo merezco la respuesta-  
-¿quieres una razón? Simple tengo una perfecta razón, la cual me llevo a salvarte de la ira de tus hermanos, la cual me llevo a no decirle a mi padre que tú eres el caballero del árbol sonriente, la razón por la que deje la corona en tu regaño, Lyanna Stark creo que me he enamorado de ti-  
-¡¿Qué?! No, espera, eso es precipitado, solo es atracción física, tranquilo- el joven príncipe parecía ofendido- lo mejor será que no vuelva a verle-  
-Lyanna- volteo, me siento desarmada- por favor solo déjame comprobar algo-  
-¿Qué?- se acerca mí, me sujeta fuerte de los brazos, sus ojos violetas se quedan en los míos  
-perdóname- besa mis labios, me quedo paralizada, mi primer beso, robado, pero sus labios son suaves, aunque mis labios siguen paralizados la calidez de sus labio me hacen corresponder siguiendo mi instinto, el beso sube su intensidad, esto es raro, esto es extraño, pero no puedo dejar de hacerlo, el príncipe me sujeta con fuerza y no deja espacio entre nosotros, me siento demasiado nerviosa, por un momento siendo si lengua pero al hacerlo me separo con fuerza, mi corazón late demasiado aprisa- estamos a mano tú te llevaras mi corazón y yo tu primer beso-

Subo a mi caballo y cabalgo lo más rápido que puedo, no quiero mirar atrás, no lo volveré a ver, no, no, nunca, jamás, Lyanna Stark jamás volverás a ver a Rhaegar Targaryen.

Regresamos a Invernalia despues del torneo, yo aún conservo la corona de rosas en secreto, desde lo acontecido todos me miran diferente, mi hermano Brandon sospecho que quiere preguntarme si tengo algo que ver en la decisión del Príncipe Dragon pero sospecho que mi padre les ha prohibido preguntarme cualquier cosa, me permito ese silencio.

Los días han pasado y todo vuelve a la normalidad, Benjem me acompaña a cabalgar.

-¿haber quién gana?-

Reto a mi hermano menor, mientras siendo el aire en mi rostro, lo pruebo, la libertad, esa libertad que puedo tener solo cuando estoy aquí, gano como siempre mi hermano se ve más cansado que el caballo.

-Benjem me das demasiado risa-  
-eres mitad caballo puedo jurarlo-  
-¡Puedo unirme!- Brandon, sonriente montando su caballo negro  
-¡hermano! Te reto de aquí a la colina-  
-¿segura hermanita?-  
-más segura de que ganaré-  
-te daré ventaja-  
-oh no Brandon, parejos-  
-esto tengo que verlo-  
-¿ver qué?- pregunta Ned  
-Ned veremos la batalla de las batallas dos centauros compitiendo ¡Lyanna y Brandon Stark! Ambos jinetes probando sus habilidad para cabalgar-  
-definitivamente llegue en buen momento- dice Ned

Brandon y yo nos ponemos en la misma distancia.

-Preparados- dice mi hermano Ned- uno, dos, ¡Tres!-

Ambos comenzamos pero a diferencia de Brandon, estoy en mi territorio conozco los bosques y prados de mi hogar como la palma de mi mano, no por nada los he recorrido.

-¡Oh hermanita! ¡Ya te dio miedo!-  
-¡Te veré en la colina!-

Digo dejando atrás mi hermano, guiando a mi caballo por los lugares más fáciles, evitando obstáculos que la naturaleza pone, Brandon trata de alcanzarme pero se tarda aún más en esquivar unas piedras, al final llego a la colina, siento el aire pasar por mi cabello, mi hermano me observa fijamente.

-¡Te he ganado!, soy la Doncella Loba, la vencedora, he vencido al Lobo Salvaje-  
-Lyanna… te ves hermosa- dice mi hermano- Robert te deberá hacer muy feliz- toda la felicidad que sentía se desvanece con solo ese nombre- por lo que veo en tu rostro estar triste-  
-Brandon… no es que no aprecie a Robert, es solo que yo quería enamorarme, yo quería conocer el mundo-  
-Lyanna eres una Stark-  
-lo sé, lo recuerdo cada mañana- toco mis labios, pero en ese momento, recuerdo al príncipe Rhaegar, sus labios, pesé a ser un beso no esperado e incluso no deseado era como un momento de libertad, el poder elegir si seguir o no, poder decir basta como lo hice, o tal vez podría haberme quedado  
-¿en qué piensas?- me sonrojo  
-nada, nada-  
-¿Lyanna?-  
-mira Ned y Benjem al fin nos alcanzaron- vemos a nuestros hermanos  
-lentos- dice Brandon  
-al menos tengo cerebro- dice Ned, todos nos reímos, Brandon baja del caballo, yo hago lo mismo, mis hermanos nos imitan y nos sentamos a admirar la vista, mi hermano Ned toma mi mano y la besa, Brandon despeina mi cabello y Benjam solo me sonríe poniendo su puño ligeramente mi mejilla, mis hermanos, mis amigos, no los cambiaría por nada… ¿o sí?


	3. Libertad

Robert ha venido a visitar a mi hermano Ned, no por nada son mejores amigos, yo por otro lado me mantengo lejos de Robert no deseo hablarle, pero entonces veo llegar un cuervo, es extraño.

-Hola pequeño- veo que tiene una pesada nota, al ver el sello de los Targaryen y mi nombre en ella.

Corro a mi habitación y cierro la puerta con llave, definitivamente esto es malo, al abrirla veo una perfecta caligrafía

Lyanna Stark:

Usted me ha dicho que no desea volver a verme, lo acepto como el caballero que soy, acepto como todo caballero, más necesitaba escribirle, desde que no la he visto no he dejado de pensar en usted Lady Lyanna, me ha flechado y mi corazón esta con usted, le suplicaría queme lo devuelva, por favor no me niegue estas cartas, el cuervo llevara su respuesta.

Atte. : Rhaegar Targaryen

Aunque corta la carta es hermosa, veo las notas de una canción, es lo que la hace pesada, tomo pergamino y tinta, comienzo a escribir

Principe Rhaegar Targaryen:

Por favor absténgase de estas cartas, ambos sabemos que esto está mal, si tan solo por alguna razón usted no estuviera casado podría tal vez y solo tal vez fijarme en usted, pero príncipe, ambos tenemos un destino que cumplir, yo soy prometida de Robert Baratheon y usted esposo de Elia Martell, por favor no siga mandando estas cartas.

La dejo en el cuervo, veo cómo se va, no puedo evitar sentirme triste, sobretodo no puedo dejar de sentirme preocupada.

Al bajar para la cena escucho a alguien, los ruidos son diferentes, los sigo y veo allí a Robert con una joven, como pasa sus manos por debajo del vestido y ella solo gime de placer, veo mi ropa y me imagino con la ropa de una joven del sur, saliendo de mi alcoba y ver a mi esposo así, mi corazón se hunde, no quiero eso para mí, ¡me niego!, ¡me niego!

Salgo, no puedo respirar, debo huir, huiré, no quiero esto para mí, subo a mi caballo, nadie se percata de que he salido. Mis lágrimas nublan mi mirada, quiero ignorar todo, no quiero ser la esposa de Robert, no quiero ser la esposa engañada, quiero ser libre, quiero irme a cabalgar, lloro y lloro y para mi sorpresa veo al cuervo, se pone en mi brazo, ¿esta será una señal? Dioses, por favor, díganme, veo al cuervo irse, lo sigo.

Al segui el camino le veo, sus cabellos largos, sus ojos violetas, cabalgo a donde está, lo veo allí acompañado de sus amigos y algunos guardias más.

-Lyanna Stark, lady de Invernalia- dice Ser Dayne  
-¿qué hacia afuera lady Stark?- me pregunta el príncipe  
-nada que creo que le interese príncipe-  
-todo lo que le pase me importa, en especial a ver tan bellos ojos de luna siendo opacados por lágrimas de hielo-  
-No creo que sea relevante para usted-  
-Lyanna, venga conmigo por favor-

Baja de su caballo y yo hago lo mismo, me ofrece su brazo y accedo a él, me obsequia una rosa inverna, huele delicioso.

-gracias-  
-por favor confié en mi-  
-Acabo de ver a mi prometido con una joven, apunto de hacer el amor- digo fríamente- ¿alguna vez ha sentido que quiere escapar? ¿Alguna vez ha sentido que desea abandonar todo? Solo dedicarse a lo que ama-  
-sí, desde niño, lo he sentido tantas veces pero luego entendí que tenía un deber encima mío nunca me había dolido tanto el deber hasta que le vi Lady Lyanna-  
-No, por favor, no continúe- me separo de él- no, no me haga esto, yo no quiero ser una joven que separe a su marido de su esposa, no quiero hacer lo que las jóvenes harán cuando Robert y yo nos casemos- me toma de los hombros y me observa fijamente, siento como mi corazón se acelera como si montara un caballo  
-¿lo amas?-  
-yo… le quiero-  
-No pregunte eso-se aferra a mis hombros- ¿lo amas?- lagrimas agrias salen de mis ojos  
-No- me abraza, su aroma me hace perderme, su corazón latiendo casi tan rápido como el mío, solo que aun ritmo diferente, es como si el suyo fuera más intenso que el mío, si, su corazón late más rápido que el mío-  
-Lyanna, ven conmigo, deja todo atrás, todo escapemos de todo, del deber-  
-Princi… Rhaegar no me lo tome a mal- me separo- pero a usted tampoco le amo-  
-lo sé, pero yo si, quiero darte tu libertad-  
-¿a cambio?-  
-de tu compañía, solo un momento, por favor-

Le doy la espalda, veo la luna la cual está comenzando a brillar.

-No te obligaré solo espero que seas feliz-

Veo como se aleja de mí y vuelve con sus aliados, no sé qué hacer, no sé qué pensar, mi familia, Robert, Winterfel, cierro los ojos y al abrirlos veo de nuevo la luna llena y a lo lejos escucho al lobo aullar y como si se tratara de un impulso corro.

-¡Rhaegar!- grito con todas mis fuerzas pero no me escucha- ¡RHAEGAR!- le veo detenerse, girar su caballo e ir hacia mí, va con la mayor prisa posible y entonces me toma con su brazo y me sube al caballo.

Cabalga un poco más rápido de sus amigos, adiós Winterfel, adiós mi hogar, hola a mi libertad.


	4. ¿qué hago?

Mil gracias a por los comentarios, me alegra mucho que les guste, si he tardado en actualizar es porque trabajaba en un libro propio y por el método de tortura conocido como Facultad..

Después de toda una noche cabalgando nos detenemos a descansar, no diré que estoy completa aliviada, me siento con la peor hija de los siete reino, ¡no! La peor hija del mundo, descansamos en el bosque, Rhaegar habla con Sir Arthur, este no sé nada contento, tal vez solo he creado problemas, tal vez si me voy, tal vez vuelvo todo se arregle o tal vez si voy por otro rumbo será mejor, ¡Dioses! ¡Lyanna piensa!

-Lady Lyanna ¿se encuentra bien?- Arthur Dayne se acerca a mí  
-estoy confundida-  
-puede expresarse conmigo, el príncipe siempre me ha dicho que soy bueno escuchando-  
\- es solo que- suspiro- por una parte digo lo hice no es posible lo hice-brinco en mi lugar y aplaudí- mis padres estarán furiosos – me dejo caer al suelo- no están malo tiene otros tres hijos ¿ciertos?- me dejo caer- ¿Qué voy hacer? Esto los destrozara- me levanto y brinco- esto es muy divertid- dejo caer mi cabeza- soy una pésima hija voy a volver- corro en círculos- no voy a volver jamás- me tiro de nuevo al suelo-soy un ser humano despreciable- vuelvo a brincar- wuju que gran día- me tiro al suelo y comienzo a llorar, sir Arthur abre sus ojos, se queda perplejo.  
-esto está fuera de mis posibilidades-  
-lo siento, es solo que…-  
-tranquila- pone su mano en mi hombro- comprendo, comprendo-  
-no lo haces, estas obedeciendo tu destino, y yo aquí con un príncipe casado hiendo a no sé dónde, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué no puedo solo seguir ordenes?-  
-es una Stark descendiente de los primeros hombres, usted merece la libertad, yo comprendo que este en una lucha interna pero usted tiene la oportunidad de elegir, lady Lyanna solo usted puede elegir qué hacer con su vida, el príncipe la estima, jamás lo había visto romper normas o reglas y por usted está rompiendo todas y cada juramento posible, la pregunta es ¿Qué siente usted?-  
-quisiera decir que lo sé, cuando me beso… cuando me toca o me mira, siento muchas cosas pero usted dígame ¿cree que es posible? ¿Es posible que se haga en una mirada? Mis padres siempre me han dicho que el amor se construye-  
-tal vez algunos tiene la fortuna de enamorarse desde el alma-  
-¿disculpa?-  
-dice que ha sido con una mirada, bueno, los ojos son la ventana del alma- me siento desarmada- lady Lyanna usted es la única que puede elegir, irse, volver a su hogar y vivir la vida que quieren que tenga o venir con el príncipe-  
-¿no hay otra opción?-  
-puede robar un caballo e irse a donde usted prefiera, no es una prisionera-

Me deja sola un momento, todos suben a sus caballos, Rhaegar aún no, me observa y tomo su mano para subir al caballo, no hacemos ningún ruido.

Los días pasan, conozco más de lo que conocería en mi vida, pueblos pequeños, bosques, incluso me consiguieron un caballo para mí.

-Lady Lyanna ¿desde cuándo sabe cabalgar?- me pregunta Sir Artur  
-desde niña, mi padre dice que aprendí a cabalgar antes de caminar-  
-no será solo exageración- dice uno de los caballeros  
-¿una competencia?- le digo  
-me parece injusto lady Stark  
-si tiene razón, para alguien lento como usted-  
-vaya, dejarás que te hable así- se mofa el príncipe  
-de acuerdo una competencia, de aquí a la salida del bosque-  
-¿estás seguro?- digo un poco vanidosa  
-¿Qué tiene miedo?-  
-jamás-

Nos ponemos en formación, el príncipe Rhaegar nos da la salida de partida y aquel caballero avanza rápidamente, yo avanzo a diferente paso, pero cuando comienza los obstáculos que el propio bosque da, comprende el porqué de mi decisión, ya que ahora mi caballo al tener más fuerza que el suyo puede brincar, esquivar con mayor facilidad para en los metros finales este de lo mejor de sí, le sonrió con picardía mientras le supero, al salir del bosque me encuentro con una colina, subo a ella y siento el aire pasar por mi cabello, aquel caballero mi observa anonadado.

-¿Quién gano?- escucho a lo lejos a sir Artur pero también se queda sorprendido, el príncipe Rhaegar me observa de la misma forma  
-¿Qué ocurre?- alzo la voz- pareciera que vieron un fantasma-  
-nada, nada- baja la mirada sir Artur  
-debo admitirlo Lady Lyanna es una jinete excepcional, enserio-  
-gracias-

Seguimos el camino, tuvimos que descansar, me he acostumbrado a ayudar a formar el campamento ya sea trayendo leña o cortando troncos o encontrar algunas cosas para comer, normalmente escucho las batallas que han tenido.

-¿ya le aburrimos lady Stark?- sonrió  
-No, al contrario, siempre me ha gustado escuchar de batallas-  
-bueno si no las contamos nosotros ¿Quién lo hará?- sonríe otro  
-pues si alguna vez han peleado en el norte, puedo asegurarles que el norte recuerda-  
-¿enserio?-  
-sí, el norte jamás olvida lo que pasa en sus tierras-  
-siempre me he sentido atraído por su lema- dice Sir Artur- se acerca el invierno-  
-es más que un lema, es un advertencia, el invierno llegará y debemos estar listos-  
-¿para qué?- se mofa  
-el invierno trae consigo la larga noche, y con ella los caminantes blancos-  
-¿usted cree en eso?-  
-si, después de todo ¿Qué es la verdad? ¿Qué es la mentira? ¿Qué es una leyenda más que una forma de decir una verdad? Las leyendas contienen verdad y mentiras, pero el miedo, de los ojos de aquellos que han visto un ser del mundo de los muertos jamás se olvida, ni las canciones olvidan-  
-¿es tu leyenda favorita?- me pregunta el príncipe Rhaegar  
-No, me gusta más la historia Brandon Stark el sin hija ya que lleva como tema las rosas invernales-  
-no conozco esa leyenda- dice Artur  
-Es sobre un hombre que se proclamó rey más allá de la muralla, fue citado por Brandon Stark y al sentirse ofendido se hizo pasar por un cantante, entretuvo al rey en el norte y como pago pidió la flor más hermosa que pudieran darle, aquel rey le ofreció una rosa Invernal, pero a la mañana siguiente la hija de aquel rey desapareció y sobre su cama solo había una rosa, fueron a buscarla más allá de la muralla y cuando pareciera que todo estaba perdido y el linaje Stark se perdería apareció la hija del rey con un niño, era el bastardo de aquel cántate, el padre lo vio más como una oportunidad de mantener el apellido. Al pasar los años ese hijo se enfrentó a su padre, el padre no pudo atacar su sangre y perdió la cabeza a manos de su hijo, la princesa al ver eso se suicidó ya que llego amar al hombre-  
-lady Stark es una historia sobria ¿por qué le gusta?-  
-porque comprueba que aunque tal vez Bael amaba a la princesa no cambio su manera de ser-  
-¿por qué deduce que la amo?-  
-porque si no lo amaba la hubiera matado o solo violado y abandonado, pero no, sabía que estaría a salvo en la cripta-  
-bueno será mejor que descansemos partimos mañana-

Todos se recuestan menos Rhaegar que se va a tocar con su arpa, le sigo a escondidas y le miro, siempre lleno de melancolía, llora al tocar esa canción, por desgracia pierdo el equilibrio y caigo, el abre sus ojos.

-Lyanna, ¿Por qué no has dormido?-  
-quería seguir escuchándote-  
-no es nada-  
-es maravilloso-  
-¿eso crees?-  
-sí, ¿los extrañas?-  
-¿a quienes?-  
-a tu familia-  
-a mis hijos si, los amo, pero a Elia solo me preocupa que no se enferme-  
-Rhaegar deberías ir con ella, olvidar todo esto-  
-¿y tú?-  
-me iré a Dorne a iniciar una nueva vida o tal vez cruce el mar, me he inspirado, no volveré a Winterfell, no puedo-  
-Lyanna, no me gusta verte llorar, es como si me partieras el corazón-  
-no, es solo que, a veces no puedo evitar que he fallado-  
-te comprendo, nací en medio de una tragedia, siempre he sentido que eso soy para la gente que me quiere, mi madre siempre llora, mi padre está loco, mi hermano es un niño consentido y Elia una mujer que siempre enferma, ahora tú, Lyanna Stark lejos de hogar en mi compañía-  
-pero fue mi decisión, Rhaegar no te culpes por cosas que no están en tu control-  
-Lyanna eres un rayo de luz en mi vida, por favor- me abraza- no me abandones, sé que es egoísta, sé que he cometido la peor bajeza, desearía ser como los demás, desearía ser como mi padre, solo adorar la masacre pero no he hecho algo peor, me he llevado la rosa invernal de Winterfel-  
-Rhaegar- sus ojos me observan suplicantes, me acerco a su rostro poco a poco hasta aprisionar sus labios con los míos, el no tarda en corresponderme, mete sus manos en mi cabello y juega con él, nuestros besos se intensifican pero lo separo de mi antes de que algo pase.  
-¿Lyanna?-  
-es mejor que me vaya a dormir-

Me voy a donde decido dormir, siento mi corazón acongojado quiero seguir en sus brazos pero a la vez quiero huir de ellos.

Los días pasan, llegamos hasta Dorne y allí me lleva a una torre enorme.

-¿por qué hemos venido aquí?-  
-aquí estarás a salvo, podrás explorar sus al rededores y luego podrás tomar una decisión-  
-de acuerdo-

Somos recibidos por un limitado número de ayudantes, me llevan a la habitación y me muestran vestidos de colores grises, azules, celestes, me doy un baño y me cambio, Rhaegar me recibe afuera de la torre.

-te ves hermosa, sabía que te quedarían bien-  
-gracias-  
-en unos días deberé irme-  
-comprendo- bajo mi mirada  
-Lyanna serán unos días, además no estarás sola-  
-no, está bien, enserio comprendo-

Después de todo no eres mío, camino por los al rededores y me encuentro con un rio hermoso que tiene una cascada, nadie me observa así que decido desnudarme y entrar al agua, esta fría lo cual sinceramente es un alivio, extraño mi casa, nado hacia la cascada y me pongo debajo de ella, entonces siento como si llevara por un momento mis penas.

-Lyanna-

Eso es todo por ahora, ammm sinceramente no sé si ahora me iré directo al Lemmon o esperar, pero aun estoy en mis dudas ¿ustedes que creen? ejejej como quiera siempre avisaré, gracias por todo.


	5. Desnudoscuerpo y alma

-Por los dioses- entro al agua y me quedo adentro, me cubro con mis manos- Rhaegar vete, vente-  
-Eres hermosa-  
-¡¿Qué?! No, no, no- me quedo dentro del agua- largo, no estoy vestida-  
-lo sé- veo que se quita la ropa, mi única respuesta es alejarme y voltearme, me abrazo más fuerte a mí misma, siento sus brazos abrazarme  
-No, no, no así no- me alejo y le miro desafiante- sal o déjame salir-  
-no te retengo Lyanna-  
-pero- me sonrojo- yo… debo irme-  
-valdrá la pena verte salir del agua- acaricia mi mejilla- eres hermosa Lyanna-  
-No, no lo soy- toma mi mentón, le miro directamente  
-Lyanna-

me besa, correspondo el beso, sus manos toman mi rostro, quiero abrazarlo, pero no puedo evitar seguir cubriendo mi cuerpo, pero siento sus manos pasar a mi espalda, mi piel se eriza, sus besos cada vez son más intensos y corresponde a ellos, nuestras lenguas danzan es como si habláramos un idioma que solo nuestros cuerpos saben, Rhaegar, el príncipe dragón me llena de fuego, derrite el hielo que me protege y poco a poco mis manos viajan a su ancha espalda, nuestros cuerpos desnudos rozan nada impide que sienta como su pecho se presiona contra el mío, Rhaegar como si estuviera desesperado me pega a su cuerpo, un gemido sale de mis labios, el en vez de detenerse es como si le hubiera pedido más pero cuando su manos bajan cada vez más por mi espalda reacciono.

-No-  
-¿Lyanna?-  
-Esto no está bien, Rhaegar estas casado, tienes hijos, yo ni siquiera debería estar aquí-  
-Lyanna- acaricia mi cabello- yo te quiero a mi lado-  
-Rhaegar no podemos, tu eres el príncipe de los sietes reinos, pronto herederas yo sé que serás un rey y yo…-  
-¿qué harás Lyanna? ¿Irte con el fortachón de Baratheon? ¿es eso? ¿Extrañas a Baratheon?- esa reacción de él jamás la imaginaria, ¿Qué son? ¿Celos?  
-si así fuera ¿qué? Tú te casaste con Elia Martell-  
-¡Me casaron!-  
-no te opusiste, cumpliste con tu honor, Rhaegar eres noble, vuelve con tu esposa-  
-No Lyanna, no hables de ella no hoy-  
-¿por qué?-  
-No- se voltea, no me mira  
-Rhaegar- toco su hombro- perdóname pero si por algo no siento el amor que debería sentir por Robert es porque no será jamás hombre de una sola mujer, tu no eres mío ni yo soy tuya-

Salgo del agua ignorando completamente, al vestirme siento un vacío enorme en mi corazón, al llegar a la torre voy a mi habitación, el ponerme el camisón, me siento en la cama y comienzo a cepillar mi cabello, lo trenzo y mi refugio en las sabanas, caigo en un profundo sueño.

Comienzo a escuchar ruidos, como quejidos, prendo una vela y camino, viene de la habitación de Rhaegar, sé que no debería pero sus quejidos me preocupan, abro la puerta y lo veo allí retorciéndose como si sufriera.

-No, no, Lyanna, no- escucho su voz- Lyanna-

Me acerco y toco su pecho, el sigue quejándose, está sudando.

-Rhaegar, Rhaegar-  
-¡Lyanna!- abre los ojos de golpe, me toma de los hombros y me observa, sus ojos violetas no se apartan de mi- ¿estás bien?-  
-sí, si, ¿y tú?-  
-Lyanna- me abraza- no me abandones por favor-  
-Rhaegar ¿Qué te ocurre?-  
-soñé que estabas en fuego Valyrio, no, no, no me lo perdonaría-  
-estoy bien Rhaegar, yo estoy bien-  
-Lyanna, no quiero perderte-  
-No lo harás- su mirada se ve tan sincera, como un niño suplicante, beso sus labios, el corresponde mi dulce beso pero inmediatamente el me vuelve a besar y lo que fue un beso dulce se convierte en se llena de fuego.

Me agarra aún más fuerte y me tira a la cama, me sigue besando, nuestra lenguas vuelve a estar juntar, siento mi cuerpo excitarse, me siento extraña, el baja sus manos a mis senos, los acaricia encima del camisón, siento como mi cuerpo reacciona, gimo, se concentra en uno de ellos e incluso presiona mi pezón no puedo con la excitación es demasiado mi rostro me quema, mi cuerpo me quema.

-Lyanna- Rhaegar se separa de mi- vete ahora o no podré… detenerme-

Es una decisión Lyanna, tú eliges en este momento, solo tu… me levanto de la cama veo su mirada llena de melancolía, aprieta sus labios, pero lo que hago es quitar el lazo de mi camisón dejando mi cuerpo desnudo, el me observa fijamente, noto su asombro por acción, él se levanta de la cama y se despoja de sus ropas, me sonrojo al ver su pecho formado, su abdomen, y debo decirlo su miembro, esta duro, Rhaega se acerca a mi besa mi cuello, mis hombros, me tira a la cama y se sube encima mío, baja a mis senos y comienza a besarlos, e incluso muerde un poco mi pezón, no puedo evitar gemir, pero él no se detiene baja un poco más hasta llegar a mi sexo, quiero cubrirlo pero él no me lo permite y siento su lengua , es una sensación indescriptible, separa mis piernas, el simple toque de su lengua con mi sexo me vuelve loca pero cuando toca cierto punto, es como si tuviera un botón entre mis piernas, su lengua es primero suave con aquel botón y luego un poco más rápido, comienzo a gemir con demasiada rapidez, me arqueo no puedo con tanto placer, es demasiado, me agarro a la sabanas de la cama hasta sentir una increíble sensación de liberación.

-¡Dioses!- grito, Rhaegar me sonríe, besa mi vientre y luego mis labios pero entonces pasa su mano e introduce un dedo dentro de mí  
-estas muy húmeda Lyanna-  
-yo…- me sonrojo  
-tranquila- besa mis labios, introduce un dedo, me siento sorpresivamente aún más excitada, siento extraño pero me acostumbro con facilidad  
-Lyanna, ¿eres mía?- no respondo pero le sonrió y lo beso

Se posa entre mis piernas, las separa un poco más y siento su miembro rozar con mi sexo, es una sensación tan placentera pero esa sensación cambia cuando siento como introduce su miembro en mí, es dolor, me duele me arqueo pero Rhaegar es gentil

-Lyanna lo haré rápido- siento como me rompo, siento una enorme presión en el estómago.

El mueve sus caderas en una vaivén, al principio es demasiado doloroso pero con cada embestida me siento mejor, es como si me acostumbrara, comienzo a disfrutarlo, es increíble, pero aún más es la imagen frente a mi Rhaegar gimiendo, me besa nuestra lenguas juguetean, vuelvo a sentir esa sensación, una vez más, Rhaegar aumenta el ritmo de las envestidas.

-Lyanna, Lyanna- gime mi nombre, se aferra a mi cuerpo, grito y el grita, es como si fuéramos uno, sudados, cansados, pero juntos.

Rhaegar besa mi frente no nos separamos ni un momento, mientras veo con más detalle su cuerpo.

-¿Qué ocurre?- me pregunta  
-nada solo te observo- sonrió- nunca comprendí porque mis hermanos y Robert se veían desesperados por hacer esto pero ahora lo comprendo- se ríe  
-Lyanna… eres demasiado hermosa-  
-y tú no estás tan mal- solo me mira  
-¿Por qué eres tan frio?- le pregunto- eso lo esperaría de mí, a veces cuando te miro veo hielo en tu mirada-  
-yo veo fuego en la tuya-  
-no, Rhaegar, por favor confía en mi-  
-a veces es más fácil desnudar el cuerpo que el alma Lyanna-  
-lo sé pero… quiero saber de ti desde ti, no desde lo que cuentan los demás-  
-bueno mejor esto tu yo te pregunto algo y tú a mi algo-  
-Rhaegar…-  
-Lyanna-suspiro  
-esta bien, yo primero, ¿por qué eres así?-  
-¿Cómo?-  
-Melancólico- suspira, mira sus manos  
-Lyanna, desde que nací he visto tragedias, literal nací en medio de una como ya sabrás, el matrimonio de mis padres, mi madre siempre triste y mi padre pues ya tendrás una idea, siento debo hacer algo por reparar lo que está pasando, además Lyanna soy el príncipe, no dejaré que ni mi propio padre ponga en peligro a la gente, siempre hubo texto que me interesaron en especial uno, desde ese momento supe cuál era mi destino-  
-¿Cuál es?- sonríe  
-esa es otra pregunta- pongo mis ojos en blanco- ahora lady Stark dígame ¿Por qué es una guerrera y no solo una dama?-  
-pues tengo dos hermanos mayores, Brandon y Ned desde la cuna ya estaba destinados a ser guerreros y yo pues me gustaba verlos, me gustaba escuchar el cantar de las espadas chocando, de hecho supe lo que quería cuando vi a mi padre entrenado con Brandon y como chocaban sus espadas, supe que quería eso pero… claro una dama no hace, pero eso si cabalgar fue lo mío desde que nací, sentir el viento en mi cabello, mi padre tal vez no me daría una espada pero si me daría mi caballo y esos momentos mágicos de libertad, a veces temía que mis hermanos me excluyeran pero no lo hicieron de hecho Benjen me enseño a pelear- sonrió, recuerdo a mi hermano- cuando Ned se fue Benjen no tenía con quien entrar así que entrenamos juntos en secreto-  
-Lyanna- toca mi mano y la besa  
-mi padre y mi madre siempre han querido una dama, y yo una guerrera pero ¿por qué no ser ambas?- los ojos de Rhaegan bajan- tu padre ¿fue buen padre?-  
-No, bueno, si y no, mi padre fue siempre distante de mí, mi madre ella siempre procuraba de mí, ella era cariñosa, siempre da de la poca luz que le queda, mi padre solo una vez me mostro algo parecido al cariño, estaba leyendo, no quería entrenar y el toco mi cabello y dijo "una mente cultivada puede ser la mejor arma para un rey" y me sonrió, a veces quiero creer aún existe ese padre que salió por ese instante, de allí en fuera es demasiado indiferente, hasta que nació mi hermano Viserys con él es demasiado protector, a veces admito sentir algo parecido a los celos y a la tristeza ya que creo que mi hermano se volverá como mi padre-  
-lo lamento- beso su mejilla  
-¿por qué te comprometieron con Baratheon?-  
-porque Robert siempre ha dicho que se enamoró de mi desde que me vio, yo creo que más bien es el orgullo de que no me interesa lo que el piense de mí, la primera vez que nos vimos yo iba en mi caballo- me burlo- el choco contra un árbol-  
-es por tu belleza Lyanna, tu valor, desde tu mirada todo es hermoso hasta tu ultimo cabello-  
-¿amas a Elia?-

Suspira y se levanta de la cama, es difícil no observar su cuerpo desnudo de arriba abajo pero mientras mira por la ventana de su habitación.

-Elia es un ejemplo de mi melancolía, ella es tan frágil, dulce, buena, pero su fragilidad a veces siento que la hace igual de melancólica que yo, ama a nuestros hijos, me ama pero… no deja de ser el mismo tono gris, al principio creí que sería el sol de mi vida pero no, con cada embarazo se fue su luz, nunca la ame pero la aprecio, amo a mis hijos- bajo la mirada, me cubro con la sabana  
-¿tú le tienes miedo a algo Lyanna?- cierro mis ojos y trato de contestar con naturalidad, respiro profúndame.  
-si, a la muerte-  
-¿por qué?-  
-Cuando era niña iba cabalgado a los alrededores de Winterfel, vi a mi padre y a mis hermanos estaban hablando con un hombre, mi padre elevo su espada y corto la cabeza de un hombre, tan simple, mis hermanos observaban y yo desde lejos, solo podía pensar en cómo la vida se puede quitar con tanta facilidad, me altere demasiado y cabalgue sin prestar atención, mi caballo y yo caímos a un barranco, fue como caer en un sueño profundo, fue como estar en la nada, al abrir mis ojos estaba en mi habitación, mi padre me dio la noticia de que mi caballo murió, había estado dormida una semana entera, pensaron que iba a morir- me levanto tomo mi camisón y me lo pongo- desde entonces he tenido miedo… porque si morir es como esa semana dormida no hay nada, absolutamente nada, quiero pensar que es porque efectivamente no había muerto pero el hecho de que pareciera muerta me hace dudar de todo lo que sabemos-  
-Lyanna…-  
-bueno, me retiro, es hora que descanses-  
-No- se acerca a mí- quédate conmigo- niego con mi cabeza  
-debo irme…-  
-¡no! Lyanna por favor no hagas esto-  
-Rhaegar míranos-  
-por favor, solo hoy, solo por esta noche tú no eres Lyanna Stark ni yo Rhaegar Targaryen- me besa y yo correspondo a ese beso.

Se sienta a la orilla de la cama sin soltar mi cintura, levanta mi camisón, vuelvo a quedar desnuda, besa mi vientre acaricia mi trasero con fuerza, lo empujo y me subo encima de él, recordando aquella vez que Benjen y yo vimos a Brandon con una mujer, recuerdo sus movimientos, muevo mis caderas el comienza a soltar gemidos tenues, no dejo de moverme, hasta que me siento muy húmeda de nuevo, meto su miembro dentro de mí y dejo que mis caderas me guíen, Rhaegar se ve sorprendido, pero toma con fuerza mis caderas y me ayuda a entender lo que quiere, ambos gemimos, mis senos brincan con mis movimientos, Rheagar toma mi cuerpo y se posiciona encima de mí, es como si deseara poseerme como si el dragón quisiera dominar al lobo pues no, este lobo no se dejará tan fácil del dragón, muerdo su labio él es como una lucha de poder

-Lyanna, Lyanna-  
-Rhaegar-

Pero en donde ambos ganamos al sentir aquella liberación de nuestros cuerpos.

Rendidos dormidos abrazados, esa noche no solo estuvimos desnudos en cuerpo… sino también en alma.

-Mi Rhaegar- susurro a voz baja, sé que no me escuchara- te amo-


	6. Sorpresa

Despierto sola en la cama de Rhaegar, veo una rosa invernal en la almohada, sonrió, voy a darme un baño, arreglarme y al salir veo a ser Arthur.

-Lady Lyanna-  
-buenos días, ¿el príncipe ya partió?-  
-sí, ¿Qué desea hacer hoy?-  
-no estoy segura-  
-puede ir a cabalgar, adentro hay libros…- miro su espada  
-¿podríamos entrenar?-  
-mmm bueno claro-  
-excelente deje cambio de ropa-

Me pongo un pantalón, trenzo mi cabello y salgo, ser Arthur tiene una espada para mí, al dármela siento que es perfecta.

-¿está segura?-  
-claro que si-

Comenzamos a pelear, claro me es aún más pesado Arthur después de todo es de los mejores espadachines que existen en los siete reinos. Ser Arthur trata de derribarme pero no se lo permito.

-he visto ese estilo, es el de Brandon Stark-  
-todos tenemos nuestro estilo de peleo, este es de mi hermano Benjen- chocamos la espadas- este es de mi hermano Ned, es más preciso pero a la vez salvaje- le muestro movimientos de mi hermano, Arthur ver la dificultad  
-debo admitir que espero algún día competir contra su hermano-  
-es fiero-  
-¿y cuál es el estilo de Lyanna Stark?- sonrió

Muevo la espada agresivamente, pero trato de hacer círculo pequeños con ella así la espada de mi contrincante se tambalea, y luego suelto una patada en el pecho de ser Arthur que lo hace desequilibrarse y para luego con tan solo un movimiento cae al suelo.

-La espada es una extensión del cuerpo… pero jamás olvides que tienes otros elementos-  
-interesante, prefiero seguir usando solo mi espada-

Entrenamos un poco más, me enseña técnicas e incluso a usar aún más mi fuerza.

-sinceramente nunca creí que entrenaría con usted-  
-hablaban de tu por favor-  
-de acuerdo, siempre creí que serías como mi hermana-  
-¿una dama? Pues lo soy pero también una guerrera el lobo porque ataque deja de ser elegante-  
-mi hermana Ashara ella, es una dama, a veces me la recuerda-  
-¿enserio?-  
-sí, la extraño, aunque creo que está en buenas manos, la última vez que la vi fue a lado de su hermano Ned, creo que sienten algo, aunque su hermano Brandon debo decir que parece ser…-  
-¿arrogante? ¿salvaje?-  
-usted lo dijo-  
-ser Arthur amo a mis hermanos pero sé lo que son y lo que no son-  
-los extraña ¿verdad?-  
-quisiera negarlo, quisiera decirte que no, pero si, los extraño, pero sé que si me quedaba me arrepentiría tal vez ahorita estaría deprimida viendo a Robert fornicando con mi doncella o una dama del burdel-  
-Lyanna sus ojos son demasiado expresivos ¿lo sabe?-  
-¿y eso es malo?-  
-no, pero veo que desea tratar de convérsese de que está bien estar aquí-  
-no es fácil estarlo, siento que le he fallado a mi familia en más de un sentido-  
-¿usted que siente?-  
-demasiadas cosas, tantas que quisiera dormir y no pensarlas-  
-¿sabes? Cuando hago algo mal o algo que tal vez no debería me pregunto "pero ¿lo vale?" eso me digo si en realidad vale la pena lo que estoy haciendo-

Me quedo en silencio, pienso en la noche con Rhaegar, fue mágica y pase lo que pase hoy o mañana repetiría la historia.

-¿entonces… lady Stark? ¿valió la pena?-  
-si-

Ambos sonreímos, toma mi mano, puedo casi augurar que es el inicio de algo entre ser Arthur y yo.

Salgo a cabalgar con ser Arthur a unos pasos de mí, se acerca.

-Lyanna pronto anochecerá-  
-sí, lo sé, me gusta ver como poco a poco se va la luz y la luna hace su aparición-  
-combina con sus ojos-  
-dime Arthur ¿Por qué estás aquí?-  
-pues la estoy cuidando-  
-sí, pero porque no estas con el príncipe si eres su más leal caballero-  
-él me ha pedido que la proteja, después de todo usted por el momento es la que necesitaría protección, sola aquí, no me lo tome a mal por favor, sé qu es fuerte-  
-no me lo tome a mal, comprendo lo que quisiste expresar-

Regreso a la torre y me pongo a leer, esto me relaja mientras veo el cielo desde mi ventana.

Los días pasan y aprendo más sobre Ser Arthur como de los libros que leo, ahora paso a los pergaminos, leo sobre increíbles historias pero hay una que me provoca cierta intriga, Azor Ahai, el príncipe prometido, incluso menciona la Larga Noche, los otros, es dolorosa, llena de sacrificio, me pone triste, incluso lloro, sacrificar el amor por el mundo, suena un precio que solo alguien valiente haría… tal vez Ned, Brandon y Benjen jamás son demasiado pasionales, pero el honor, suspiro, el honor siempre ha sido la maldición y bendición de mi hermano, veo el cielo, dioses por favor que Rhaegar esté bien.

Amanece y despierto como cada mañana, me arreglo para entrenar, como todas las mañanas veo a Arthur afilando su espada, aquella legendaria. Lo veo con una armadura que le compre todo.

-¿tanto daño te hice ayer?- me burlo, no me contesta- ¿Arthur?-

Se levanta viene a mí y me ataca, logro defenderme, pero me impresiona, trata de volverme a atacar pero vuelvo a esquivarlo, nuestras espadas chocan imitando un poderoso estruendo, es como si estuviera enojado, pesé no ver su rostro siento la furia, en sus movimientos.

-Arthur ¿Qué te pasa?- le digo ya asustada, sus movimientos me sobrepasan, estoy cansándome y justamente hago un último esfuerzo por correr y luego dar un brinco y subir a un árbol- ¡¿qué coño te pasa?!- sale de mi alma  
-Debo admitir que lady Lyanna es una increíble espadachín pero sus emocionen aun afectan a la hora de pelear- escucho la voz de Arthur pero él está en otro lado, entonces… veo al guerrero que se quita el casco dejando ver al príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen  
-Si, aunque notó su resistencia, durante una batalla no lo hagas-  
-¡Rhaegar!- salgo encima de él y le abrazo- ¡No me vuelvas a hacer eso!-  
-Lyanna-  
-¡Prométemelo!-  
-lo prometo-

Me baño y me cambio, Rhaegar me pide que vaya a cabalgar con él, no hablamos mucho hasta llegar a unas colinas.

-Tardaste mucho en volver-  
-sí, tenía que ordenar mi mente…-  
-me imagino-  
-Lyanna, necesito preguntarte algo-  
-te escucho-  
-sé que esto será sorpresivo, e incluso comprenderé sino deseas-  
-Rhaegar…-  
-Lyanna Stark, dama de Winterfell, ¿quieres ser mi esposa?-


	7. Boda

Mi corazón brinca pero mi mente solo me cuestiona, es un estado en el que todas mis emociones quieren salir a flor de piel, los ojos violetas del príncipe no dejan de mirarme.

-¿Lyanna?-  
-yo… Rhaegar… yo… Elia, tus hijos-  
-yo protegeré de ellos, pero Elia me ha dejado ir, ella misma me ha ayudado a anular nuestro matrimonio, ocultara nuestro secreto-  
-Oh Rhaegar- digo con pena- ella te ama, mira lo que hace por ti y yo… solo te traeré problemas, el estar aquí ya es uno-  
-Lyanna- me ayuda a bajar del caballo.

Frente a frente me mira, toma mi cabello.

-Lyanna, yo te amo, en realidad lo hago, si me has de responder con un No, que sea porque no me amas, no por miedo, no por nada más, Ellia me he ha dado mi libertad y yo elijo estar contigo Lyanna Stark, tú tienes la tuya… ¿Qué elijes?-

Me separo de él, le doy la espalda, miro al cielo y veo la luna, como poco a poco se dejara ver a pesar del sol.

-Acepto- susurro  
-¿disculpa?- volteo, mis ojos están llenos de lágrimas pero mi sonrisa es plena  
-Acepto- brinco hacia él y lo beso, caemos al pasto- te amo, te amo-  
-espera, me separa y de sus ropa saca un collar, es una rosa de plata-  
-¿Rhaegar?-  
-para mi prometida, Lyanna Stark-  
-gracias- digo mientras la pone en mi cuello  
-espero poder hacerte feliz-  
-ya lo has hecho-  
-más-

Regresamos a la torre y le contamos a ser Arthur este nos felicita, estoy muy feliz, mientras Rhaegar no suelta mi mano en ningún momento.

Esa noche volvimos a hacer el amor, nos observamos fijamente el uno al otro

-pensé que escaparías- me dice mientras acaricia mi rostro  
-es difícil que te deshagas de mi-  
-jamás querré eso, quiero que estés conmigo para siempre-  
-cuidado con lo que deseas-

La felicidad nos invade la felicidad, Rhaegar me ha dado una fecha y yo aprovecho para hacer mi vestido, aunque mi sueño siempre fue casarme ante los dioses antiguos estoy consciente de que eso sería imposible.

-Lyanna- ser Arthur entra a la habitación  
-hola, ¿qué ocurre?-  
-quería hablar con usted en privado- m ira a mis doncellas-  
-está bien- ellas se retiran mira mi vestido de novia  
-le está quedando de maravilla-  
-gracias, estoy muy feliz, ¿Qué quería decirme?-  
-nada, nada, olvídelo-

Sale corriendo de mi habitación, ser Arthur… ¿Qué ocurre?

Los días pasan tan rápido, esta mañana será mi última mañana siendo solo Lyanna Stark, seré lady Stark-Targaryen

Me pongo mi vestido, semanas arreglándolo valió la pena, entra ser Arthur sonriendo pero al verme su sonrisa de borra.

-¿curre algo?-  
-se ve hermosa, el príncipe ya está donde se van a casar-  
-estoy nerviosa-  
-no debe estarlo, se ve hermosa-

Me veo en el espejo, el vestido sin hombros con una rosa invernal en medio del pecho, seda azul con detalles plateados, la tela es vaporosa por lo cual se ve delicada, mi cabello suelto cayendo los caireles y mi dije de rosa plateada.

-solo pido ofrecer dos cosas- dice ser Arthur- primero- coloca una corona de rosas invernales-  
-¡Arthur!-  
-y- saca una espada enorme, mango plateado, la hoja se ve brillante, el mango tiene una rosa tallada, en la hoja también pero la rosa sale del hocico del lobo de los Stark-para ti Lyanna, le pedí a mis mejores herreros que la hicieran-  
-Arthur…- lagrimas quieren escapar de mis ojos- dicen que las mejores espadas tienen nombre, la mía será El Aullido de la Rosa-  
-me gusta- veo la funda de celeste platinado, la amarro a mi cintura  
-gracias- le abrazo  
-le aprecio Lady Stark, ahora debemos irnos-  
-y yo a usted ser Arthur-

Subo a mi caballo, sigo a Ser Arthur hasta un bello lugar en el bosque veo al septo, listo para para casarnos, Rhaegar trae un traje negro con un dragón rojo, típico de su familia, su cabello suelto se mueve con el aire, bajo de mi caballo Ser Arthur me lleva a donde está mi príncipe.

-A la vista de los Siete, yo por la presente enlazo estas dos almas- saca un lazo entre nosotros- Uniéndolas para la eternidad. Miraos el uno al otro y decir las palabras.-Padre, herrero, Guerrero, Madre, Doncella, Anciana, Desconocido- decimos al mismo tiempo  
\- Soy suyo  
-soy suya-  
\- y él-  
y ella es mía-  
-y el mío-  
\- desde este día hasta el fin de mis días- decimos

Mientras el lazo termina de atarnos, me siento feliz cuando siento sus labios tocar los míos.

-te amo- me susurra

Nos vamos a cabalgar pero esta vez voy junto a él.

-perdona por no poder casarnos frente un árbol arciano-  
-mientras sea contigo no importa…-  
-pero-

Entonces Rhaegar mi hace bajar en frente de un árbol enorme, si fueran sus hojas de otros color podría parecer ser uno de los árboles del norte pero el entonces deja una rama en medio de ese árbol.

-es una rama de un árbol arciano-  
-si-

Aparte pone mi escudo y con tinta roja dibuja el rostro de un dios antiguo.

-Rhaegar-  
-Lyanna todo por ti-

Ser Arthur aparece detrás de nosotros, entonces Rhaegar y yo estamos frente a frente.

-¿Quién viene?-  
-Lyanna Stark, lady de Whiterfel, la doncella lobo, viene aquí a ser casada- dice Arthur- Una mujer crecida, florecida, doncella y noble que viene para rogar por la bendición de los dioses. ¿Quién viene a reclamarla?-  
-Yo Rhaegar de la casa Targaryen, príncipe de Westeros, el príncipe dragón, la reclamo, ¿Quién la entrega?-  
-Ser Arthur de la casa Dayne, la espada del alba, amigo del prometido y de la propia novia- me miran ambos- ¿tomas a este hombro?- sonrió ampliamente  
-tomo a este hombre- Rhaegar me toma la mano, me besa y juntos nos arrodillamos ante los dioses antiguos.

Gracias por todo, rezo en mi mente, nada podría hacerme más feliz en este momento, soy tan feliz.

Festejamos entre nosotros, bebemos, comemos, bailamos. Al llegar la noche veo el cielo nocturno desde la ventana, Rhaegar llega a la habitacion cansado.

-ni el día de la boda dejar de pensar en tu padre-  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?-  
-desde aquí me doy cuenta, veo sus rostros cuando hablan del rey tus gestos se vuelven duros-  
-es difícil tener una esposa tan observadora, Lyanna tu estarás bien, nunca dejaré que nadie te haga daño-  
-a veces me cuestiono tantas cosas, si lográn derrocar a tu padre ¿Qué procederá? ¿me quedaré aquí? ¿Cómo explicaremos al munod? ¿tus hijos?-  
-Lyanna, yo amo a mis hijos, yo te amo, eres mi adoración, jamás te ocultaré cuando todo este bien caminaremos de la mano por los campos del norte, conocerás mi hogar, estaré sentando en el trono pero contigo a mi lado-  
-Rhaegar la gente no nos mirara bien-  
-a veces lo que me calma es pensar que si soportaron a mi padre y a generaciones de reyes que han hecho cosas peores, podrán tolerarnos a nosotros y más cuando te conozcan-  
-las cosas no son así se fáciles-  
-no, pero las revolveremos en su momento juntos…- toma mi mano y me besa  
-juntos- susurro entre sus besos.

Nos seguimos besando, su lengua entra a mi boca y sus manos acarician mi espalda.

-adoré como te veías hoy, pero te prefiero así- desabrocha mi camisón y lo deja caer, siento un ligero aire pasar por mi espalda, mis pezones comienzan a ponerse duros, mi sexo a humedecerse, no puedo evitarlo, Rhaegar me besa y luego baja por mi cuello, besa mis clavículas y luego pasa a mis senos, los besa e incluso muerde mi pezón un poco, me siento demasiado excitada que nunca, su mano entra a mi sexo y comienza a acariciarlo, yo no dejo de gemir, Rhaegar mi sonríe al verme así, no puedo más, lo detengo, le quito la ropa casi arrancándosela, lo empujo a la cama y me subo arriba de él, su miembro entra dentro de mí, subo y bajo, me siento Rhaegar acaricia mis senos con demasiado fuerza, escucho sus gemidos.

-Lyanna detente-  
-no, no lo haré-  
-Lyanna, Lyanna-  
-Rhaegar-

Siento su semilla entrar dentro de mí, nuestras respiraciones son demasiado agitadas, me siento cansada, Rhaegar se ve molesto, toma mis muñecas y las sujeta con fuerza.

-Te dije que pararas- me mira dominante, besa mi pecho baja poco a poco hasta mi sexo me hace sentirme loca, el calor me dolina, gimo demasiado, no puedo evitarlo.  
-¡Rhaegar! ¡Rhaegar!- pero no se detiene, mientras su lengua toca ese pequeño pontón hasta que no puedo más mi espalda se arquea y siento liberada.

Ambos abrazados viéndonos, sonreímos.

-aun te sonrojas como la primera vez-  
-cállate-  
-te amo-  
-y yo a ti-

Enserio espero que esto nunca cambie


	8. Un momento

Los meses de nuestro matrimonio han sido cada vez más llenos de besos y amor, aunque Rhaegar partió hace unas semanas, yo hoy espero la luna, y veo que es otro mes sin sangre, será el tercer mes. Lo anoto en mi diario, el cual tengo desde que llegue aquí anotando cosas importantes y pensamientos, me han ayudado a mantenerme cuerda. Escucho la voz de Arthur  
-Lyanna-  
-¡Arthur!- cierro mi diario  
-¿ocurre algo?-  
-No, nada- toco mi vientre- todo está bien, ¿Por qué?- veo en sus ojos la angustia- Arthur ¿Qué ocurre? ¿le ocurrió algo a Rhaegar? ¡Dime!-  
-No, nada- esquiva su mirada  
-Arthur, yo- sonrió tocando mi estómago- está bien respetaré tu decisión- sonrió tocando su rostro  
-¿Qué le pasa?-  
-creo que estoy embarazada- me ve sonriente- aún no se lo he dicho a Rhaegar ni mucho menos-  
-Lyanna- se arrodilla- es un honor ser el primero en saber ¿Por qué esa confianza?-  
-Rhaegar no me imagino a nadie más siendo el padrino de mi hijo o hija- llora y me abraza- además no sé si Rhaegar lo tome a bien, después de todo aún tiene a sus hijos- en eso Arthur se separa de mí y se levanta, me vuelve abrazar  
-gracias por la confianza, enserio, sospecho que al príncipe le va agradar la noticia- se ve frio- debo retirarme-

Eso se me hace extraño, ¡hombre! ¿Quién los entiende?, me dedico a leer unos cantos y en eso escucho unos caballo, me asomo por la ventana y veo Rhaegar.

-Mi amor tu padre ha llegado-

Bajo rápidamente, pero logro ver a Arthur con su mano en el pecho de Rhaegar.

-iré a verla-  
-No, por favor, eres mi príncipe, mi amigo, mi hermano, necesitamos hablar, Rhaegar-  
-Arthur, luego necesito ver a Lyanna tengo tiempo sin verla-  
-Rhaegar- eleva su voz- escúchame, tienes que parar, Lyanna ella no se merece esto-  
-¿de qué hablas?- ambos se observan desafiantes  
-¡Rhaegar! Tu sabes a lo que me refiero, conmigo no juegues, la tendrás a ella aquí en esta prisión de rubíes y plata pero no puedes alejarla así del mundo, ¿Cuándo le dirás de su padre, su hermano?-  
-aun no es momento- mi corazón se acelera, siento como si una tormenta lo cubriera- ella no necesita saber eso, aun-  
-Rhaegar es su familia-  
-¡¿qué le digo Arthur?! Que su padre y hermano fueron asesinados por mi padre, ¡¿qué fue porque piensan que la secuestre?! ¡¿le digo que hay toda una rebelión allá por esto?! ¡Claro le diré que Robert y su hermano Eddard están buscando la manera de salvarla!-

¿Qué?, no, no, mi corazón se está quebrando poco a poco, siento que se parten algunas piezas.

-Ah ¡Rhaegar!- veo a Arthur moviéndose  
-están avanzando, Robert esta consiguiendo un poderoso ejército, créeme me han comparado con mi padre, creen en su causa, además, la muerte de Rickard y Brandon Stark fue la gota que derramo este vaso, la gente se quiere unir para pelear, créeme habrá sangre, muerte, yo no voy a exponer a Lyanna a eso, ella no-  
-¡¿y todo para qué?! ¡por tu estúpida obsesión!- quiero dejar de escuchar, quiero correr pero no puedo- ¡Tu estupidez con el príncipe prometido! ¡Rhaegar! Por los siete infierno, y todo por querer las tres cabezas del dragón- veo la ira en los ojos de Arthur y la tranquilidad en el rostro de Rhaegar, ¿eso es una afirmación?- por lo único que secuestraste a esa maravillosa doncella fue para completar tu capricho, sabes que con ella cumplirías la profecía y que suya sería la canción de hielo y fuego, pues déjame decirte Lyanna merecía más que ser solo objeto de ese plan, ese niño no será el príncipe prometido ni mucho menos-  
-¡¿y tú que sabes?! ¡Lyanna es lo mejor del hielo! ¡Es maravillosa! El poder del hielo y su intensidad es parte de ella-

¿Por qué no ha desmentido? ´ ¿Por qué no dice que solo me ama? Mi hijo no será solo un número, eso se lo juro, toco mi vientre, no mi amor, no dejaré que te hagan un número más, un soldado más, no, tu eres mi hijo.

Subo a mi habitación, tomo un saco y meto ropas en él, joyas y monedas, me cambio por ropa más masculina para poder pasar desapercibida, trenzo rápido mi cabello, tomo mi espada.

Bajo rápido con todo lo que puedo, al salir veo mi caballo y trato de caminar rápido hacia el pero Rhaegar me mira y corre hacia a mí, mi única reacción es sacar mi espada.

-¡Aléjate de mi!- lo apunto, él me sonríe  
-amor mío ¿Qué ocurre?-  
-cállate Targaryen, aléjate- entonces saca su espada y mueve mi brazo, dejo caer mis pertenencias.

Abatimos en duelo, Rhaegar siente mi ira, por lo cual trata de ser más rudo con sus movimientos, pero no me dejaré, pongo sus propios movimientos en su contra.

-¡¿Lyanna?! ¡¿Qué te ocurre?!-  
-hoy no, príncipe Dragón- doy el último golpe desarmándolo y con una patada lo empujo, apunto a su cuello- me iré de aquí, me iré sin mirar atrás, tu no me seguirás, ni te atreverás a pronunciar mi nombre, ya mucho daño hemos hecho-  
-Lyanna…-  
-Los escuche- mis lágrimas brotan- mi hermano, mi padre, muertos… y a ti te da igual, no, no me quedaré aquí-  
-Lyanna si te vas nada cambiara, seguirán habiendo matanzas, la rebelión se ha detonado-  
-no volveré a casa, mi casa es donde está la persona que amo- toco mi vientre- hoy peleo por quien amo, viviré por quien amo y protegeré a quien amo, aunque sea de ti Rhaegar Targaryen- quito mi espada, tomo mi saco y lo subo a caballo, subo yo  
-Lyanna juraste que nunca te irías de mi lado-  
-juré permanecer a lado de la persona que amo y la persona que amo no está aquí- miro a Arthur- Ser Arthur Dayne, hubiera preferido escuchar la verdad de sus labios, pero ahora ya no puedo perder el tiempo, ahora tengo a alguien a quien proteger-  
-Lyanna, no- Rhaegar mi suplica-No sabes nada Lyanna-  
-¡No lo Harás un número más Rhaegar! ¡Hia!, - lo rodeo con mi caballo y arranco de mi cuello mi collar- adiós príncipe Rhaegar Targaryen-  
-¡Lyanna yo te amo!-  
-El amor es maravilloso pero no cambia la naturaleza de un hombre-

Sigo mi camino, sin mirar atrás, trato de mantenerme firme, mi corazón está roto, siento morir

-No, no mi amor- toco mi vientre- tu, eres quien me mantiene viva, has llegado en el momento justo-

Cabalgo todo el día y descanso por fortuna tome algunos víveres, descanso, duermo tapándome con mi capucha, no puedo dejar de llorar.

-papá perdóname, por favor, perdóname-

" _Veo a un joven de cabello oscuro, ojos grises, me recuerda a mis hermanos… incluso me recuerda a mí, pero en sus gestos no, lo veo esperar una horda de caballo que vienen hacia él, pero el solo saca su espada haciendo frente._

 _-¡Muevete! ¡Muevete!- le grito, pero veo en sus ojos esa fuerza._

 _Todo cambia, veo una escena diferente, estoy en casa, en mi casa, veo a gente de varios lugares, ¡salvajes incluso!, pero sobretodo veo a una niña con un rostro duro, me atrevería decir que es una niña de bear island. No logro descifrar que dice."_

Abro mis ojos y veo a un anciano cocinando sopa en donde había hecho fuego.

-oh ya despertó, se veía tan cansada que preferí no despertarle-  
-gracias, ¿Quién es usted?-  
-solo un amigo-  
-pero no nos conocemos-  
-¿y eso importa?- ambos reímos- ande, prepare , es conejo, le gustara-  
-gracias, pero no quiero que gaste su comida-  
-señorita, no es un gasto, véalo más como una inversión su fuego me ayudo a no perderme entonces véalo como mi manera de pagarle que encontré el camino-  
-de acuerdo- tomo el cuenco con comida  
-se ha enterado, lord Robert Baratheon tiene todo un ejército-  
-ah si-  
-pero para mí es más una lucha de vanidad, lady Lyanna era su prometida, pero eso no le impidió seguir con sus mujeres, si fuera amor hubiera ido el a buscar solamente a Lyanna no a mostrar todo un ejército-  
-tal vez tiene miedo de que el rey lo asesine como a los Lords Stark-  
-si fuera amor, haría tonterías, ¿y a dónde vas niña?-  
-quiero buscar un barco e ir a donde pueda proteger a mi hijo-  
-¿estas embarazada?-  
-si-  
-suena una idea inteligente, el amor de las madres es el más fuerte que hay, siempre lo he creído-  
-¿enserio?-  
-sí, solo ese amor es capaz de hacer a una dama arriesgarse tan noche a andar en rumbos tan peligrosos-  
-cualquier lugar ahorita es peligroso-  
-eso que ni que- seguimos comiendo- ¿Cuánto tiene?-  
-tres meses-  
-¿y qué le gustaría que fuera?-  
-no me importa, pero algo me dice que será un niño-  
-¿Por qué?-  
-no lo sé, mi corazón me lo dice-  
-sabe, que honor, los hijos traen mucho honor a sus casa-  
-¿de qué habla? Mi hijo no quiero que sea un guerrero-  
-eso suena algo hipócrita ¿no lo cree? Usted es una guerrera y del norte, su acento la delata y esa espada, lady Stark, además ¿Quién más podría ser el padre de ese hijo que el príncipe dragón? Ese niño será un guerrero, un lobo, un drago, ambos, y ambos son fieros, detener su naturaleza es cruel y solo asesina su espíritu-  
-no quiero que sea un numero- me siento molesta  
-esa combinación será todo, ¡todo! Antes que un solo número, me atrevo a decir que ese niño sería incluso rey-  
-rey…- toco mi vientre- no, no lo quiero en es juego, en el juego de tronos se gana o se muere, no hay punto medio-  
-lady Stark, yo conozco a su familia, soy un nómada, sé que el miedo no es algo que les caracterice pero si acepta mi humilde opinión usted ha puesto más en peligro a su hijo tratando de protegerlo, ahorita en todos lados hay enemigos, si alguien la reconociera, créame la matará o la llevaran ante el rey loco-  
-¿Por qué me dice todo esto?-  
-porque de cierta forma le tengo aprecio a los Stark-  
-gracias, entonces lo mejor sería irme a casa-  
-sería un largo tiempo de camino pero si cree que eso sería lo prudente-  
-¿y usted a dónde ira?-  
-a donde el tiempo me lleve-  
-suena hermoso-  
-y peligroso-

Ambos sonreímos, me ayuda a subir al caballo.

-adiós- le abrazo, subo a mi caballo y me despido- ¡ADIÓS!-  
-Adiós…tía-

Alcanzo a escuchar en un susurro, pero cuando giro ya no lo veo.

-Tía…- mi pecho se siente cálido.

Cabalgo pensando en qué camino tomar, desearía decir que tengo un plan, si voy a las costas a tomar un barco a todos nos revisan por la rebelión pero usualmente si pago la cantidad correcta eso no pasaría, si voy al norte no sería a mi hogar, con qué cara iré a hablar con ellos, no, no puedo, tal vez si atravieso el muro, allí podría estar a salvo, allí encontraremos la paz, no más reyes locos, seremos como lobos, protegiéndonos el uno al otro, toco mi vientre, sí, eso haré, es cierto que es un viaje largo pero tal vez si no paro lleguemos.

Y así me dirijo a mi destino con mi bebé en mi vientre, los días pasan e incluso se cumple el mes, lo sé por la luna, cada vez que detenía en un pueblo era para trabajar y ganar algo de dinero, la gente no solía hacer preguntas y menos cuando solo pedía unas cuantas monedas y un plato de comida.


	9. Quiéreme

" _Veo a un niño de cabello oscuro corriendo, se ve tan feliz, lo veo luchando con otro niño de la edad, cabello marrón rojizo._

 _-¡Yo soy el señor de Winterfell!- dice el niño de cabello oscuro  
-¡No!- contesta un poco molesto- tu nunca podrás ser el Señor de Winterferll-_

 _Veo como la sonrisa del niño desaparece y solo baja la cabeza, quiero acercarme a él pero la imagen se rompe como si una línea de sangre nos dividiera_ "

Abro mis ojos, ya es de noche, me quede dormida sin darme cuenta, escucho pasos bruscos, se abre la puerta y veo a Rhaegar con los ojos brillosos, se ve algo desequilibrado.

-¡TU!- me apunta, no puedo evitar echarme a reír  
-¿Yo?- digo sínicamente  
-¡Tú eres lo peor que me pudo pasar!- golpe bajo, muy bajo- yo era una persona funcional hasta que llegaste tú, tú con tu sonrisa, su aroma a rosas invernales, esos ojos grises tan expresivos, ¡yo! ¿Por qué me enseñaste la felicidad?- se comienza a reír- ¡vaya! La persona que me ha hecho muy feliz es la que me destrozara- se tira a la cama, yo solo me acerco con cautela- aun escucho a Elia decirme "Rhaegar esa canción es muy alegre" la escucho decirme entre lágrimas "si ella te hace feliz ve con ella" y mírame llorándote ebrio-  
-Rhaegar…- pongo su cabeza en mis piernas  
-¿Por qué no podemos ser felices?-  
-Porque nos conocimos en el peor momento-  
-¿crees que alguna vez volveremos a ser felices?-  
-sí, cuando todo esto termine-  
-pero no quieres que ni te toque, ¿Cómo seré feliz?-  
-Rhaegar… no puedo, no dejo de sentirme solo un peón-  
-No, Lyanna, no eres así y si lo eres yo también- se levanta toma mi mano y la pone en su corazón- ¡Lyanna! Solo sé que te necesito, quiero ser feliz contigo Lyanna, nuestro hijo, tu y yo-  
-Rhaegar no podemos olvidar lo que hay afuera-  
-entonces… ¿en realidad seremos felices?-  
-Creo que si solo rencarnáramos, volver a nacer-  
-¿volverías a este mundo por mí?- dudo por un momento pero mi corazón me patea  
-sí, volveré solo para encontrarte y amarte, Rhaegar-  
-Lyanna-

Me besa, correspondo a ese beso sabor a vino, sus brazos rodean como si tan solo quisiera asegurarse que no escapare, nos separamos.

-Lyanna… te prometo que volveré y te encontraré- nuestras frentes choca y cerramos los ojos.

Esa noche dormimos juntos, puedo decir con toda la culpa que mi corazón pueda sentir que estaba hasta cierto punto feliz de sentir de nuevo su calor.

Al salir el sol, Rhaegar despierta acariciando su cabeza, me observa y sonríe.

-pensé que era un sueño-  
-¿de qué hablas?- se pone muy serio  
-de anoche-  
-oh si, anoche, llegaste ebrio y caíste en la cama, no iba cargarte eso es seguro- se ve serio, incluso desilusionado pero yo no soporto la risa.  
-¡LYANNA!-

Me hace cosquillas, ambos reímos, jugamos como niños pero inmediatamente siento una punzada en mi vientre.

-¡Lyanna!-  
-mi bebé, mi bebé-

Todo se me nubla, veo borroso inmediatamente.

" _estoy en Winterfell, sentada bajo el árbol Arciano._

 _-¡Mamá!- veo al niño de cabello negro  
-¡Mi amor!- me levanto y lo levanto- mi niño- beso sus mejillas  
-Mami- beso su frente, sus cabellos- ¡quiero ya cabalgar solo!-  
-pero mi amor, aun eres muy joven-  
-¡No es cierto! Papá dice que tú cabalgas desde muy joven-  
-pero… pero- sus ojos me miran fijamente- ¡oh! Está bien, yo te enseñaré-  
-¡Te amo mami!- me abraza- mami- me mira fijamente- ¿Por qué estas sangrando?-_

 _Veo mi vientre y estoy llena de sangre._

 _-Mami no me dejes- lo abrazo  
-no mi amor, no-_."

Despierto y esto en la cama, sin sangre, ni nada, pero me siento débil, veo a Arthur sentando enfrente de la cama.

-¿Qué paso?-  
-¡Lyanna!- entra una mujer a revisarme  
-¿Quién es ella?-  
-ella es experta en traer niños al mundo, le pedimos ayuda, creímos que necesitarías ayuda-  
-sí, estará mejor, pero necesita reposo absoluto, nada de cabalgar ni pelear, ni emociones fuertes, tu embarazo es delicado-  
-¿Por qué? Muchas mujeres se embarazan a mi edad-  
-no lo dudo, pero cada cuerpo responde diferente así que descansa por ti y tu bebé, la fiebre al menos ya bajo-  
-gracias- le dice Arthur  
-gracias- el digo yo también, trato de levantarme pero ni mis piernas me responde  
-Lyanna no te esfuerces, por favor, te pusiste demasiado mal, estabas como muerta y luego te quejabas en tus sueños, nos preocupaste… me preocupe- se queda callado- y claro el príncipe también-  
-pero ¡mi bebé! ¿Cómo está mi bebé?-  
-según la partera tu bebé está bien, fuerte, sano, pero necesitas descansar, nos ha dado instrucciones demasiado especificas-  
-Arthur…-  
-nada de esa mirada, Lyanna todo va estar bien, solo será cuestión de que descanses, estuviste dos meses de viaje, tu embarazo es delicado, eres joven-  
-Arthur, ¿qué te ocurre? Tus ojos están llenos de angustia-  
-no te le voy a mentir, no ahora, las cosas se están complicado, Robert tiene más personas de las que creímos e incluso, su hermano Ned, se casara con la prometida de tu hermano Brandon-  
-¿Qué?-  
-Si y aparte nosotros tenemos que empezar a hacer lo mismo, buscar gente, hacer un ejército- mi corazón se acelera  
-van pelear-  
-sí, eso creemos-  
-¿Dónde está Rhaegar?-  
-a informarse, me pidió que te cuidará, la torre siempre estará protegida-  
-Arthur- lo abrazo- gracias-  
-Lyanna… no hay nada que agradecer- se ve demasiado angustiado

Se retira, toco mi vientre, pienso en Rhaegar, pienso en mi hermano, ay Ned hasta donde llego tu honor, pero bueno supongo que algún día lo entenderé, aunque hubiera dado todo por verte el día de tu boda, aunque sé que tu estás enamorado de otra joven.

-Lyanna- Rhaegar entra preocupado, besa mi frente- ¿Cómo te sientes?-  
-mejor, yo soy fuerte-  
-no dudo eso, pero no quiero que te arriesgues como quiera-  
-Rhaegar yo estaré bien, ahora los que me preocupan son otros-  
-sí, Arthur me ha dicho que te ha informado de lo que pasa allá afuera, Lyanna no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien-  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?-  
-yo lo sé Lyanna, yo lo sé, confía en mi-  
-quiero hacerlo pero- bajo mi mirada- no lo sé, tengo miedo-  
-no, no temas, mi rosa invernal- me sonríe y saca de su bolsillo mi collar y me lo pone- espero que nunca tengas que quitártelo de nuevo-

Nos acercamos al ultimo capitulo, gracias por todos aquellos que han apoyado este proyecto


	10. Sangre

Los meses pasan, mi vientre crece como mis fuerzas, me siento cada día más lista, de hecho incluso a la semana volví a cabalgar, quiero que mi hijo sepa desde antes de nacer la belleza de cabalgar.

-Ya te vas- me despido de mi príncipe antes de irse al frente de su ejército- debo decir que es la afirmación más dolorosa-  
-Lyanna, cuando termine todo esto te juro que estaremos juntos-  
-¿me lo prometes?- me sonríe y besa mis labios

Veo a Arthur subir a su caballo pero Rhaegar lo detiene

-¡Arthur tú te quedaras aquí!, sabes que para mí aquí esta lo más importante-  
-pero mi príncipe, juré pelear a su lado-  
-y lo harás, allí- me mira- hay una parte de mi-

Acepta de mala gana, lo veo partir, sintiendo como una parte de mi corazón se quiebra y va con el pero antes de irse aún más lejos veo que tiene una rosa invernal y la pone dentro de su armadura a lado de su corazón.

-Volverá Lyanna-  
-Esperare siempre aquí a su regreso-

Me quedo sentada a ver el atardecer, Arthur lo hace también.

-no entiendo cómo puede ir a luchar por su padre-  
-no lo hace por su padre, llevara la armadura Targaryen con sus rubíes pero veo tu nombre por todos lados Lyanna, sino se gana esto, podría pasar más que solo una muerte.

Al día siguiente me despierto, me pongo un vestido blanco demasiado sencillo porque necesito espacio para mi vientre, es como si me explotara, bebo un poco de jugo para relajarme, pero mi cabeza me da vueltas

" _veo dos ejércitos, enfrente de uno de ellos veo a Robert con su característica armadura con las astas del ciervo, veo el otro ejercito sin líder pero de la nada llega Rhaegar, mi príncipe Dragón, la batalla se salta, mi príncipe_ "

Vuelvo a ver la habitación pero estoy demasiado mareada,

" _veo a Rhaegar y a Robert bajando de sus caballos peleando en agua, no detecto donde están pero veo salpicaduras de agua, mi príncipe pelea con fuerza, pero Robert está furioso escucho su ira, la veo en sus movimientos, pero mi príncipe pelea bien, él lo hará bien…"_

-¡Rhaegar!-

" _siento un golpe horrible en mi pecho, veo rubíes caer al agua, Rhaegar cae al suelo_

 _-Lyanna…-."_

-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!-

Aviento la vajilla, lanzo los vasos, tiro todo, rompo, Rhaegar.

-¡Mi amor! No, no, no, ¡NO!- veo sangre caer- ¡no!- toco mi vientre- mi niño no, no, no, ¡AYUDA! ¡ARTHUR!-

Caigo al suelo, me duele mucho, demasiado, veo Arthur entrar.

-¡Lyanna!- corre a ayudarme, me sube a la cama- Lyanna, por favor, espera, tengo que ir por ayuda-

Me siento mareada y cierro los ojos, los vuelvo abrir y veo a la partera limpiando mi sudor.

-se desató la fiebre, el bebé estuvo a punto de venirse, debe descansar- escucho pero vuelvo a cerrar los ojos

Los abro y veo a Arthur entrar desesperado.

-Han asesinado a Elia Martell y a los niños, la reina ha podido escapar con el príncipe Viserys, nada está bien, ahora con Robert en el trono-  
-¿Quién mato al rey?-  
-su guardia Real, Jaime Lannister, ¿Cómo sigue ella?-  
-es normal que despierte y duerma, sigue débil, la fiebre no baja-  
-no pasara mucho antes que vengan aquí-  
-Arthur…- digo con mis pocas fuerzas  
-descansa, no te sobre exijas-  
-Dime, ¿Dónde está su cuerpo?-  
-por favor, basta, tú debes descansar, Lyanna- besa mi mano- tengo que irme, descansa- entra otro joven  
-Se han escuchado rumores de que vendrán aquí-  
-debemos estar listos-  
-No- trato de sentarme- no, vete, todos, váyanse, déjenme aquí-  
-No, Lyanna prometí que te protegería, además… también por hago porque me importas Lyanna- toma mi mano y la besa- adiós Lyanna-

Sale de la habitación, me siento demasiado mal. Veo las rosas invernales a montones decorado mi habitación pero estas se vuelven mi enemigo para mi visión

-No, no te lo permitiré- me levanto y entonces la sangre sale aún más.  
-¡Lady Lyanna!-

Me acuestan, acomodan mis piernas, siento un dolor horrible en mi estómago.

-viene el bebé, traigan agua caliente, unas mantas limpias, rápido, rápido, esta niña ya va dar a luz-

Mi trato de no gritar, solo me quejo, a pesar del dolor, escucho espadas chocar, tal vez la fiebre ya afecte mis sentidos, escucho voces.

-Concéntrate Lyanna, concéntrate, puja-

" _-¿Cómo lo querrás llamar?- me pregunta Rhaegar  
-No lo sé, quiero un nombre fuerte y único como él, un nombre que tenga fuerza-."_

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-grito con todas mis fuerzas, escucho el llanto de mi bebé junto con mi grito.

Lloro de dolor pero al momento que dejan a mi bebé en mi pecho.

.Ese nombre que te protegerá, mi pequeño lobo, mi pequeño Dragón, mi Aegon, llevara el nombre del primer Targaryen y llevarás el nombre de tu hermano, representaras el poder de hielo en tu físico pero dentro de ti llevas el fuego, tuya mi niño es la canción de hielo y fuego.

Pienso tocando su bello rostro, a pesar de que sus ojos siguen cerrados. Mi niño, mi pequeño, aunque no este contigo siempre te cuidaré

-¡llévense al bebé!- grita la partera mientras toca mi frente- no, no Lyanna-

Limpia mi sudor, se aleja por ir por agua pero en eso se escucha la puerta siendo abierta con agresividad, no puedo creerlo

-¿Ned?- mi hermano mayor, se ve cansado.  
-Lyanna- dice sonriendo  
-¿eres tú?-  
-¿realmente eres tú?-  
-¿no eres un sueño?- dudo de mi por la fiebre, el me sonríe  
-No, no soy un sueño- me sonríe- estoy aquí, justo aquí-  
-te extrañe, hermano mayor-  
-yo también te extrañe-  
-quiero ser valiente- le digo llorando, levantando mi mano, estoy bañada en sangre  
-lo eres-  
-no lo soy-  
-no quiero morir- no puedo, no, mi bebé, él me necesita, pero… Ned  
-no vas a morir-  
-tráigale agua-  
-no agua, no-  
-¿hay un maestre?-  
-escúchame, Ned- toco el rostro de mi hermano acercándolo a mí para susurrarle -Su nombre es Aegon Targaryen, si Robert se entera, el lo matara, sabes que lo hará, debes protegerlo- el me observa triste.

Las parteras le entregan a mi bebé

-Prométemelo Ned-

Le ruego mientras mi bebé aún se queja un poco más, él lo observa y luego me mira dudoso, con creo que miedo

-Prométemelo. Prométemelo Ned- el bebé abre sus ojos, mis ojos, mi niño, Ned  
-Lo prometo-

Sonrió, ahora sé que estarás a salvo mi pequeño, sé que tu vida no será fácil pero desde ahora puedo, me aferro a la mano de mi hermano, le sonrió, Ned llora, nunca lo había visto llorar así, entre mis dedos siento los pétalos marchitos de rosa invernal, de seguro fue alguna vez que Rhaegar dejo rosas en mi cama, las acaricio, siento como mi último aliento escapa de mí, mi niño siempre estaré contigo en el viento, el las rosas invernales, en la nieve,por favor perdóname. Cierro los ojos.

Queridos lectores, por el momento este si, es el final de Rhaegar y Lyanna, pero aun no termina el fic, haré un prologo tal vez en partes aun lo decido pero gracias por leer


End file.
